one_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The World As You Know It
"The World As You Know It" is the second episode of One Universe Season 1. The story depicts on how world organizations react to the existence of the superhero Spiderman. Logline When the world becomes aware of Spiderman's existence, the international peacekeeping agency SHIELD intervenes at the novice vigilante's heroism... Synopsis The episode opens with the Daily Bugle's news report showing pictures of Spiderman and articles about his heroism. J. Jonah Jameson, Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Bugle, personally anchors for a tv episode of the Bugle's news and says that Spiderman is a threat and a menace. Meanwhile, while Jameson continues his ranting on tv, SHIELD Director Nick Fury is summoned by the World Security Council who tasks him to keep Spiderman to the good side. He then orders Agent Jasper Sitwell to keep an eye on Spiderman. The next day, Dr. Otto Octavius of Oscorp begins his experiment involving Tritium that could prevent diseases. His experiment seemed to be successful but when it reached at the maximum power, his fusion reactor overloads and the tritium explodes, accidentally killing his wife. Dr. Octavius passes out and is taken to a nearby hospital where doctors and nurses try to remove his four mechanical arms (made to stabilize the Tritium). In their attempt, Octavius' inhibitor chip, which controls the mechanical arms, takes control of him and starts killing the doctors and nurses. He tries to escape but was intercepted by the police. He bluffingly surrenders and engages the police but Spiderman intervenes to even the odds. Octavius' and Spiderman have a brief skirmish but ends when Spiderman gets occupied saving civilians from a falling debris that Octavius' had destroyed. Peter then changed to his civilian clothes and entered to his college class. In class, he notices that his head is dripping blood and had to go to the clinic where a male nurse tends to him and asks him questions about Spiderman. Peter is troubled by the man's questions and leaves. The male nurse then is revealed to be Agent Sitwell. Octavius, on the other hand, kidnaps Dr. Rajit Ratha of Oscorp and asks him the location of more Tritium with hopes of doing his experiment again. The police tracks him down and tries to eliminate him but again gets the upperhand against them. Spiderman, who has been listening to police calls, intervenes once more and the two superhumans chase each other in the streets of New York. Their chase ended up in a train where Dr. Octopus, named by Jameson, distracts Spiderman by taking civilians and throwing them off the train. Spiderman had to web each of them to a wall. Dr. Octopus escapes when he destroys the breaks of the train which prompts Spiderman to manually stop it by himself. He shoots web to his left and right and tries to stop the train by pulling to the webs which he successfully does, although he passes out and fell to the waters. Spiderman wakes up in a room and notices that his mask is taken off, he then turns and sees the male nurse from his college's clinic. The nurse introduces himself as Agent Sitwell of SHIELD (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Division). Cautious, Peter tries to escape but gets cornered by a bunch of SHIELD agents and Nick Fury himself. Fury introduces himself as the Director for SHIELD and confronts Peter and his alter-ego Spiderman about their heroism. Fury offers him training and support from SHIELD, in hopes that his acts would be organized and systematic. Peter is reluctand to join SHIELD but takes a comlink from Fury before leaving. Dr. Octopus visits Oscorp's CEO Norman Osborn at his penthouse, where the Tritium lies. He threatens his boss, who apparently is very weak, and Osborn ultimately gives him all the Tritium he has. Dock Ock then leaves without giving harm to Osborn. Dr. Octopus finds refuge in an abandoned warehouse, where he has built another fusion reactor. He inserts the Tritium and begins his test. His experiment gets the attention of Spiderman, SHIELD and the police. Spiderman tries to stop him but the radiation of the Tritium makes Dock Ock more powerful. Spiderman gets pummeled but a SHIELD agent managed to destroy the fusion reactor by hiting it with a specialized weapon (Hawkeye). The reactor explodes and weakens Dock Ock where Spiderman capitalizes and knocks him out. In the aftermath, Dock Ock is taken to custody and Spiderman is grateful of SHIELD and decides to accept Fury's offer. In a post-credits scene, a SHIELD team discovers a World War II airship in arctic. They go inside and apparently sees a man bearing a red, blue and white moniker. They contact Nick Fury and tell him that they have found "him"... Continuity *Spiderman becomes a SHIELD trainee. *Norman Osborn is revealed to be dying, as mentioned by Dr. Ratha in "Along Came A Spider" when he tells Dr. Connors to immediately begin human trials if Osborn is to survive. *Dr. Otto Octavius becomes Dr. Octopus. Trivia *The events happened 4 months after "Along Came A Spider". *Dr. Ratha gets kidnapped for the second time. *SHIELD means Strategic Homeland Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Division.